


Desert

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Route 66
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: A tag for the episode 'Fly Away Home'.





	Desert

They were heading from Phoenix to Tucson, the desert was hot and blindingly bright on either side of the road. Tod and Buz drove in silence, they hadn't stayed long after Summers died, Tod would have be he felt it wasn't good for Buz. The week they had stayed after Christina left Bux hsd never been so quiet, so sad. Tod knew he was heartbroken, he let him alone for a few days before telling him maybe they should move on, he knew it would be better for Buz to get away from Phoenix, he would be able to heal better on the road.

Tod had warned Buz about Christina, that she still loved her husband, that she was too old for him, but when he realized Buz was in love with her he encouraged him, he wanted Buz to be happy. He wanted Buz to be happy, even if it was just a little while, even if it was setting him up for this. This hurt, this heartbreak. Tod hurt with him, which is why he had been quiet too, but now he wanted to say something to ease the pain yet nothing seemed good enough. Sorry wasn't enough, though he was sorry, sorry for what he wanted, what he could have had, what he lost, but saying sorry wasn't enough. Were things the other way around Buz would know what to say to him, would be able to comfort him in some way, but Tod was blank, like the desert around them was open and dry and empty- but most of all melancholy.

The hot winds hit Tod's face as he drove and he heard a noise to right that didn't pay any mind too as he was deep in his thoughts, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Buz said.

Tod felt like it was the first time he had heard his friend's voice in days. "It's alright," he said.

"I wanted to ask you why you were so quiet? I'm the one that's heartbroken, remember?" Buz asked. He gave the slightest of smiles that didn't touch his eyes.

"I know. I just..." Tod's voice trailed off somewhere in the wind.

"Don't know what to say? Well you don't have to say anything because you've done it," Buz said.

"What?" Tod asked, raising a brow.

"You told me, or you tried to tell about Christina, you were happy for me and now you're sad not just for me but with me. You're doing what you have no words for, and a man told me not so long ago that actions speak louder than words. You would let me go if Christina had wanted me back there, you have helped and supported me and that means a lot. You're a good buddy Tod, too good of a buddy for a fella like me," Buz said seriously before dropping his head.

"That goes both ways, you know?" Tod asked.

"I know," Buz said.

"Buz? Are you going to be okay?" Tod asked, taking his eyes off the road a moment.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be okay. The wound is deep and it hurts right now, but I'll heal up alright," Buz assured.

Tod nodded and Buz spoke again. "There something I need to tell you, Tod. The doctor back at the airport told me I have something wrong with me," he said.

Tod's heart picked up pace. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Well, you see, I have this condition where my stomach has to have food three times a day and it's in need right now," Buz grinned.

Tod laughed and shook his head. "I thought you were serious! You know maybe you're right, " he said.

"Of course I am! But about what this time?" Buz asked with a smile.

"Maybe I am too good of a buddy for a fella like you," Tod said.

Buz laughed and the desert didn't seem so melancholy anymore.

THE END.


End file.
